Lilybud
by 1999Salsa
Summary: LILY IS A WERE-WOLF, AND HAS BEEN SINCE SHE WAS 7. SADLY WOLFBANE HAS THE OPPOSITE EFFECT ON HER SHE SO ONCE A MONTH SHE IS "A MONSTER". LILY GROWS STRESSED AS THIS IS THE YEAR SHE IS TAKING HER O.W.L'S. BUT THANKFULY SHE HAS THE SUPPORT OF HER FAMILY AND FRIEND TO CALM HER DOWN. WATCH HER AND HER TO BEST MATE SOFIE AND JAMIE TAKE ON 5TH YEAR OF HOGWARTS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**VOLDERMORT NEVER EXSISTED SO; LILY, JAMES, SIRUS, REMUS AND TONKS LIVED. REMUS AND TONKS ARE STILL TOGETHER AND HAVE TEDDY, ALL OF THE NEXT GEN ARE IN IT TO, BASICLY THINK OF EVERYTHING IN HARRY POTTER TAKE OUT VOLDERMORT. **

**SOMEONE HAS FOUND A CURE FROM STOPPING YOU BECOMING A WEREWOLF. REMUS TOOK THIS BUT AS IT HAS WOLFBANE IN IT, IT HAS THE OPPOSITE EFFECT ON LILY.**

**LILY IS A WERE-WOLF, AND HAS BEEN SINCE SHE WAS 7. SADLY WOLFBANE HAS THE OPPOSITE EFFECT ON HER SHE SO ONCE A MONTH SHE IS "A MONSTER". LILY GROWS STRESSED AS THIS IS THE YEAR SHE IS TAKING HER O.W.L'S. BUT THANKFULY SHE HAS THE SUPPORT OF HER FAMILY AND FRIEND TO CALM HER DOWN. WATCH HER AND HER TO BEST MATE (SOFIE AND JAMIE) TAKE ON 5TH YEAR OF HOGWARTS.**

* * *

It was a cold and windy Sunday night, and the marauders and there families got together as they did once a month. Everyone was talking about odd things, like how there summer had been so far and what they had planed later on in the summer, but Lily wasn't listening. She was deep in thought thinking about full moon tomorrow and she was dreading it, she hated it. It was the bit Lily hated most about her self. It was worse when she was at home as at school she had her own little place to go, it was the shrieking shack. In her first year her and Madam Promfry went down to the whooping willow and got past and went in to the little house. Since then Lily and her mates have done it up it now had two room. One that was fall of chains were lily would chain her self to the wall every full moon to stop the wolf from hurting her on anyone else. In the other room was lily's recovery room and where her best mate and madam Promfry would visit after the transformation.

Lily then turned to think about her best friends Sophie and Jamie and how after every full moon they wood come down look after her and give her chocolate to try and cheer her up. They where like sisters to Lily and she was glad that they never deserted her when she told them of her curse. Only one more month then she would see them again, and be able to go back to the shrieking shack.

"Earth to Lily" Teddy calls waving her hand in front of her face. Teddy was Lily's god brother, she loved him dearly more than any other of her cousin and just a tiny bit more than her brothers, because Teddy was Lily's support at home. The one that she would always turn to when ever she was feeling down, depressed, or just want someone to talk to. Lily snapped out of her day dream and looks up at him.

"Huh" she says,

"You zoomed out then carrot, five minuets to snap you out of it. You'd be really bad in class if you daydreamed like that" He says, using the nickname he always uses for her. Lily smiles softly at him and look down on her dinner and carries on eating. Teddy looks at her and his heart brakes; he hates it when the full more is coming closer, a bit of sparkle that Lily usually has goes and she become very depressed, more when she is at home and has nothing to do, she get's bored and then starts to think about it. He hates it after the transformation when lily is sitting up locked up in her room try to sleep it of. Teddy felt something kick her leg which made him loose track on what he was thinking and he looks up, it was Ginny she looked at him and smiled. Then she mouthed are you okay?. He nodes. He then turns to look at his dad who is looking at lily with a sympathetic look. Like Teddy he wishes there is something that he can do to help the little child but he can't. With wolfbane having the opposite effect on her. Finding a cure that can ease her transformation will be very hard, very hard in deed, trying to stop it altogether was nearing on impossible.

* * *

After dinner they went and sat down in the living room. Lily had cheered up significantly and was having a conversation of which colour teddy should were to her party. Later that night three owls flew and landed beside lily all had a letter and a parcel, Lily sat there and smiled and opened the first letter. Which was the letter from her best friend Jamie?

_Full moon tomorrow lilybud,_

_Looks like you're on your own. Sorry I couldn't be with you, please do try not to be so depressed, as it might up set the family dinner. Tell them I say hi. When we are back at school we can go back to normal and I can come and visit you after the transformations again as I know you love us coming to visit afterwards. I have had a good holiday so far been to Australia its beautiful, cant wait till I can show some of the pictures. Remember not matter what happens you are not the wolf or a monster you are lily my lilybud not the wolf. Okay? I will write again soon and don't get to upset._

_Write to me as soon as you are well enough. I have been missing you dearly,_

_Your best friend_

_Jamie xxx_

_p.s I thought you might want a little pick me up after_

_pp.s please ignore Sophie we are not having a competition on who's goodbye on the letter was better because we are not it I her being well.. her I guess anyway see you soon xxx_

Lily laughed aloud she could always count on Jamie to ruin Sophie's wired plans. Everyone looked at her trying to figure out what she was laughing at, she blushed a deep shade of red. Lily hated getting attention.

"Lily who's that from?" Harry asked

"Her boyfriend" James potter the 2nd teasingly. Lily ignored him and many people laughed at the two siblings.

"Jamie. Wishing me good luck for tomorrow." She gives harry the letter and he reads it. He smiles

"Lilybud?" he asked, lily laughs.

"Yeah, blame Jamie. Remember when she came round and granddad called nanna lilyflower, she got an idea that I should be called lilybud and I'm the younger Lily no offence nanna, and she has never stopped calling me it. Sophie calls me moon girl or moonshine and madam Promfry calls me honeybee."

James and lily smile at there granddaughter. Sirus then laughs

"That's funny and a coincident you guys are the female marauders, Jamie, James. Sophie gold, Sirius black, moon girl slash moonshine moony."

"Yes but the difference is that they don't go around pranking and hexing everyone. Di they?" Tonks says.

"Like I said they are the female marauders." Sirius says and all of the females in the room throw a pillow at him. Lily laughs and opens up the present attached to Jamies owl it was a big bar of white chocolate. Lily favourite. Lily moves on to the next letter and she notices the untidy hand writing that belongs to her other best friend Sophie.

Lily,

Sorry I can't be there tomorrow, missing you LOADS it is really boring here. Mums moaning again, same as usual "Why cant you be like your sister, Ravenclaw, the smart one not a thick brave bimbo blah blah blah she wont shut up, and when I say something back I'm rude and mouthy. Bloody hypercritic please, please pleaseeeeee can I stay round yours next year ill be good I promise and your family is a lot nicer than mine and don't care what house I'm in. mum wont care anyway she's always asking me to move out. She thinking about disowning me and ill be freeee. Anyway I got you something for tomorrow. Thought you might of needed something afterwards. It is …. 2 boxes of Bertie box every flavoured beans. Just because I love you so so so much! Oh and it marauder catch up day isn't it so I got them some fire whiskey, Please ask you mum and dad about next year and if James or Al say anything say I said that I don't care about what they think. Good luck moon girl have a good night cant wait to see you when school starts again.

Love your bestest friend

Sophie xxx

p.s did I beat Jamie with the best good bye

pp.s forgot to put this in, write to me as soon as you are well. If I don't here of of you 3 day's after the full moon I am coming round.

Lily smiles, Sophie will always make her laugh even when she's not in the room. She opens up the present, and like she said the beans and whisky were there. Lily turns to harry and says

"The fire whisky if for you guys, Sophie's little present." Lily pauses takes a deep breathe and says "Can she come and live with us as her mum is giving her a really bad time at home, and is thinking about disowning her for not being in Ravenclaw, also she loves you guys. Please?" She drags out the please as long as she can. Harry smiles and looks at Ginny who nodes and smiles at her daughter. Harry then says "Tell her thank you for the whisky and she can come and live with us if that is what she really wants and we will adopt her, she can move in after the full moon." Lily smiles and this time it is a really big smile she jumps at harry and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, oh thank you" she says excited. When Lily finally settles her self down and look at the next letter.

Lily,

I am hoping this has arrived in time, here is your sleeping potions for the full moon and cream for the cuts on your arm and any new one you will have after. I am dearly sorry if it hasn't arrived in time but I guess you will be strong with out them either way.

Hoping you have and are having a lovely holiday, please write to me when you are feeling up for it. I love hearing from you. I have given you Remus' potion as well. Can you tell him it is the last one, thank you haneybee

Kindest wishes

Madam Promfry

Xx

Lily opens the parcel that is wrapped carefully in brown paper, and looks inside the is a bottle with the label Remus, two that say sleep and one container with the words cream over it. Lily gives Remus his bottle, she smiles at her lily smiles back but can't help feeling envious of him. Lily then says, " I'm going to go to bed got a big night tomorrow night." Everyone wishes her a good night.

Lily waddles up the stairs and gets ready for bed, before she gets into bed she looks up upon the moon and sighs and wishes that one day she will stop the curse that was cruelly put on her.

* * *

Thank you, for reading please r&r I hope you have enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN AYTHING.**

Little did Lily know Remus had followed her upstairs. He hated seeing her so upset. He knocked on the door softly and waited until he heard Lily say come in. He walked into the room and was met by a cheery blue room with posters of Lily's favourite quidditch team the Holly Head Harpies, and Wired Sisters. Her bed was in the corner of the small room, along with a desk with book with pieces of parchment scatted upon it. In the other side was he school trunk with the marauders map hanging out and her walldrobe, with clothes hanging out of it. When she saw Remus she sat up and smiled at him wondering why he was here in her bedroom. Remus returned the smile but it's was more forced, as if what he was going to say was going to hurt him some how.

"Lily can I talk to you?" he asks,

"Sure" lily says in a bubblely tone that reminded him so much of when he first met Tonks. She jumps up and got the chair from her desk, and offers Remus to sit on it. She turns back to her bed and flops down. Remus take a deep breathe and starts to speak but Lily cuts him off.

"You want to talk to me about my curse." Lily says in a bored tone. Remus looked quite taken back at this reply. In the eight years Lily had been a were-wolf he had never found the time to talk to her about it. He remembers when he was her age and was living with being a were-wolf, and he saw a lot of him in Lily. He knew what it felt like when he knew no other were-wolf who shared his views, the views that kept him human, and he wanted nothing more than to help Lily. His mind then turned on the fact that she called it a curse, as if it was a punishment put upon her. As if she had done something wrong to make someone do this to her. That wasn't fair as far as Remus was concerned she was a lovely, well mannered child who love the world and its people and always saw the beauty in others, like her namesakes. Lily smiles at him. Remus takes a deep breathe and says,

"Can I tell you a story Lily?" he asks, lily sits up straight and nods, eager to hear what he has to say.

"In your O.W.L's you have to something about were-wolf, and you have to learn about them in you D.A.D.A classes. At the time my teacher was called Mr Bates, James and Sirius had thought it to be very funny to go up to Mr. bates and ask him when he was younger he was called Master-bates." Lily giggled and said

"Why master?"

"Well because when we a male is addressed formally and he is under the age of 16 he is a master. It like when a female gets, like when I married Dora she wasn't Miss Tonks any more she was Mrs. Lupin." Remus explained. Lily nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, he thought that I was in on the joke, so he decided to take revenge. I don't know if this is the same for you but all of the teachers knew about my "furry little problem" as James put it. So he decided to make me fell worse about my self when he was learning about were-wolfs, saying they are monsters, and needed to be but down." Seeing the confused face on Lily he then added

"Being put down is a muggle saying of injecting and animal with a special liquid to kill it when it is either very ill and cant be cured, or when it is an uncontrollable beast." Lily gasped

"But that terrible!" She exclaimed. "What happened did you tell anyone? Did anyone notice?" She said hastily. Remus chuckled.

"Slow down, no and no, I didn't tell anyone and nobody noticed, but what I am trying to say is don't listen to anyone who is just trying to put you down. There just trying to make themselves feel better about them self and they do that by hurting other people." He said. Lily smiled, she was glad Remus came to talk her. He had been through this he knew what she was feeling, and it was nice to have someone who… understands.

Lily sat there and thought, she was going to ask him something that has been on her mind for a long time. She then thought to her self. _Come on lily where's your Gryffindor spirit, just ask him_. Ask him.

"Remus" said Lily timidly.

"Yes" he replied confused what she was hiding and why she was so scared.

Lily took a deep breathe and then said,

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Remus look stunned, he had not expected that. He knew that she was holding something back for a long time; he could see it in her face since her first transformation. But he didn't know it was as serious and that. He finally looked at Lily, she was sobbing silently. Remus got up from the chair and went over and hugged Lily tightly. While stroking her hair he whispered in her ear, "No Lily I don't think you're a monster, I think you are a lovely beautiful girl. Who something horrible has happened to because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He put her head down tucked her in then started humming "always look on the bright side of life" Until she fell asleep, he looked at her, seeing her so broken and fragile. It was horrible to see. He remembered the seven years before she had turned. He remembered when he babysat her and Teddy while everyone else was out side getting ready for dinner. She came up to him and started talking about random thing. For a five year old she was very talkative. Not like her brothers at all. He kissed her forehead and went down stairs to be met by questioning looks.

He gave them a look that said give-me-a-minuet, and went and sat by his wife. As he sat there he thought about what had just happened, it broke his heart seeing her like that, so broken and upset. Tonks grabbed her husband's hand sensing the up set.

"James, Albus can you please leave while ill tell everyone what happened as I don't think your sister would like you to hear this" said Remus, they nod and walk out the room. Wondering what could have happened that Remus was sending them out of the room.

"I just had a conversation with little lily and she very upset. …. Um she thinks she's a" he takes a breath and carries on "she thinks she's a monster." Ginny, Tonks and Lily gasp with tears falling down there faces, harry pales and James and Sirius do the same. Teddy is frozen thinking about Lily his Lily. He hates what has happened to her, he hates that she thinks she's a monster. He just hopes when Sophie comes to live she will be happier that he will has his lily back, the one that has stolen his heart. Sirius was the first to speak; "Do you think her friend Sophie might help her when she comes round?" it was Teddy who answered.

"Yes it will keep her occupied and stop her mine from wondering. But I will write to Jamie seeming as she is always saying to lily that she is Lily not the wolf. I just wish she told me." Teddy sighed and everyone looked at him. Teddy and lily always had a special connection ever since she was born. It was really hurting him that she didn't tell him but he knew why she didn't. She wanted to protect him; she was to caring for her own good. Always putting others first.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Can I have at least two reviews before I post chapter 3 just so I know people are reading this and not just clicking on this by mistake. Thank you again 1999salsa.**

**xx**


End file.
